macromediafandomcom-20200214-history
Macromedia FreeHand MX
Macromedia FreeHand MX (release 11) is the last version of FreeHand from Macromedia, before it was acquired by Adobe Systems. It was also packaged with Macromedia Studio MX 2004. Backwards compatibility FreeHand MX can open files from Aldus FreeHand 4 or later. An older version of FreeHand is required to convert files from FreeHand 3 or earlier.FreeHand file conversion service, Tensai AI Plugins. Accessed 2019-10-26. FreeHand MX also installs readers for Macromedia Flash MX and Fireworks MX, which allows those applications to import FreeHand MX files.Macromedia FreeHand MX Release Notes, Macromedia FreeHand Support Center, Adobe. Accessed 2019-10-27. Discontinuation In May 2007, Adobe announced that FreeHand would no longer be updated. Migration guides and upgrades to Adobe Illustrator CS3 were offered to existing users of FreeHand.FreeHand no longer updated; moving to Illustrator by John Nack, Adobe Blogs. 2007-05-16. Technical support for the last version of FreeHand MX (11.0.2) ended on August 1, 2011. The Mac version of FreeHand MX will not run on OS X 10.7 or later due to its use of legacy PowerPC code. Federal lawsuit A group of dedicated FreeHand users formed the Free FreeHand Organization (FFO) in an attempt to pressure Adobe Systems to divest FreeHand after its acquisition of Macromedia. In 2011, a civil antitrust case was filed against Adobe. On February 10, 2012, U.S. District Judge Lucy Koh dismissed portions of the case, but denied a motion by Adobe to dismiss it in its entirety. Around the time the case entered into final mediation in May 2012, FFO had over 6500 members. Adobe agreed to work with the community to investigate adjustment of Adobe Illustrator's feature set to meet user requests. Members could request discounts for Adobe products. The source code to FreeHand, in Adobe's possession, was never released.Freeing FreeHand: the story of grief, revenge and refusal by Alexandre Prokoudine, Libre Graphics World. 2012-08-28. After FreeHand Some FFO members supported a project called Stagestack in the hopes that an open source alternative would be possible.Meet Stagestack, a new option for FreeHand fans by Mike Rankin, Creative Pro. 2012-08-10. However, by 2013, Stagestack developer Quasado determined that continued development was not financially viable.Stagestack faces dead-end, source code release considered by Alexandre Prokoudine, Libre Graphics World. 2013-01-10. In 2012, Adobe Illustrator CS6 dropped support for opening FreeHand files.Open Freehand files with Illustrator CS6 by plug_and_pray, Adobe Support Community. 2014-07-07. The Tensai FreeHand Plugin can allow Illustrator CS6 through CC 2019 to import files from FreeHand 7 and later. Legacy activation Adobe Systems, which had acquired Macromedia in December 2005,Adobe Completes Acquisition of Macromedia, Adobe Systems. 2005-12-05. Archived 2005-12-07. disabled the activation server for legacy Macromedia products on December 15, 2012.Activation error | Macromedia branded products, Adobe Systems. Archived 2013-10-10. Users who wish to activate FreeHand MX after this date will need to follow this procedure. References External links *Macromedia FreeHand MX at Macromedia (archived 2004-01-14) *FreeHand MX at Adobe **Top FreeHand MX Features **FreeHand Support Center ***Downloads : Updaters ***Error: Unable to activate | Macromedia products **Macromedia FreeHand to Adobe Illustrator CS3 Migration FAQ (PDF, 2007) **How do I open FreeHand with Illustrator CS6?? (2018-01-18) *Macromedia FreeHand MX at the Adobe Wiki *Adobe FreeHand: Controversy at Wikipedia